lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Tom Friendly/Theories
.]] Role and rank * Was responsible for the Others' "public relations." * He was not one of the original "Others", born on the Island or brought there as a young child. This would explain why he didn't seem to have particular duties but just acts as an general assistant to those who do have assigned duties. (alb) * Unlike Juliet, who was apparently brought to the Island because of her medical talents, Tom was most likely not any kind of doctor, considering he didn't like the sight of blood and he looked as though he was about to vomit during Ben's surgery. * Seems less manipulative of and more amiable with the Losties than Ben and Juliet following his 'de-bearding' - could have been a fairly low-ranking Other, only making appearances at the request of Ben due to the losties' familiarity with him. * Appeared remorseful or confused when Jack listed the reasons he thinks the Others are going to kill him (kidnapping Claire, killing Scott, hanging Charlie, kidnapping the kids). He may not have been aware of some of these acts or may have disagreed with them but was powerless to do anything about them. ** Tom was seen pointing out cameras in a room where he takes Jack to see Kate, indicating he may have been helping Jack, probably in concert with Juliet. ** It is highly doubtful he was remorseful or confused as to the kidnapping of the children considering that he was part of the team who kidnapped Walt. There was no chance he disapproved of it since he showed complete and total loyalty to Ben. *** It is common for people to appear loyal to their superiors in order to maintain their status. * Tom was not very bright and seemed to have only an average education. He is not a specialist in anything, which means that he was probably not recruited. ** Not necessarily, he could have been downplaying himself. In "Stranger in a Strange Land," he asked Jack about his "glass house" and offered "to give him some stones." In a clever way, he was referring to the saying "people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." He was pointing out to Jack that the Losties were no better than The Others and had killed many of them. Tom was a Member of the DHARMA Initiative ]] He was originally a member of the DHARMA Initiative, a zoologist and joined the hostiles just like Ben. In he said that it only took two hours for the polar bears to figure out the cage feeder puzzle. The polar bears escaped during the collapse of the DHARMA Initiative, so he was part of it. In The Hunting Party he quotes Alvar Hanso. In , a DHARMA mechanic with the name of Tom is shown. Sawyer asks him where to find Juliet when Amy was giving birth. He looks very much like a 30 years younger Mr. Friendly. Tom played guitar in Geronimo Jackson *Tom was a member of Geronimo Jackson. On the cover of 'Magna Carta', he is the guitarist standing wearing a purple shirt and brown jacket. This man's face structure and large frame very much resemble Tom's. Geronimo Jackson mysteriously went missing in 1971 shortly after the DHARMA Initiative was founded at the University Of Michigan. The band was formed by Keith Strutter in Detroit, very near the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor, where they may have played at or attended classes, thereby possibly knowing the DeGroot's. When the DI set up on the island the band members were invited to go along. This may explain the Geronimo Jackson fan base present on the island as evidenced by them having a rare copy of their album in the Swan station, wearing T-shirts, and having a tour poster on the wall of the cafeteria. **I believe the man named Mike (Mike and Jan) from the episode "Further Instruction) was the guitar player. He looks a lot like the guitar player from the poster and made a comment to Eddie's Geronimo Jackson shirt. Character connections * He is like Squealer from Animal Farm, who is totally loyal to Napoleon and represents propaganda. * He gave Locke the tape with Ben's recording, to help overthrowing Ben in agreement with Richard, and to help the Losties (Ben calls for him when he realizes the tape wasn't returned to Juliet). He also met Juliet and Jack to tell them the Others would attack in a couple of days (they couldn't have learned this from the tape, as they hear it for the first time when Sawyer plays it). **He may have just called for Tom because Tom was part of the team going to the beach. Furthermore, Juliet was informed of the plan with Ben before she left, so she already knew that the Others were coming. **The Juliet knew the plan theory fits well with Jack sending Rousseau to get the dynamite, and Karl gave the Losties the heads up about the raid being moved up a day. Tom was not involved with the warning.